Wishing You Were Here Again...
by Nami
Summary: Blah. My first Potter fic. Lupin/Black relationship and what happens after book 4. Please don't hate it!


Wishing You Were Here Again…  
  
::::  
  
A Harry Potter fic  
  
By Nami  
  
::::  
  
"You were once my one companion,  
  
You were all that mattered."  
  
Remus watched the stars, revelling in the near darkness of the new moon sky. He and Sirius had been in London for a week now and it was the first time he had seen the stars. They were considerably dimmer than they had been at Hogwarts, or even Hogsmeade, but they were still his favourite sight.  
  
"Hey!" The welcome voice intruded on his thoughts and he turned, smiling. Sirius had just entered the bedroom of their cosy flat and was walking towards the balcony, removing his winter robe and scarf and discarding them on a chair near the door.  
  
"You're back." Sirius had been visiting Lily and James and little Harry. "How is everyone?"  
  
"Healthy. /Safe/. They asked after you. Harry's started teething. Raises a bloody racket whenever the charm Lily put on his gums wears off."  
  
"I wish I could have gone." Remus sighed. The prearranged visit had, unfortunately, been scheduled over the full moon and Sirius and Remus had agreed it was too much of a risk.  
  
"They're still in hiding then?"  
  
"Yes. We met at Three Broomsticks this time, though. You know, those villagers are still scared witless of that old house." Sirius smiled, arms wrapped securely around Remus' waist. "They'll be hiding until /He/ is captured or destroyed." Remus knew that they both prayed to any deity they could think of for a fast end to this whole terrible mess. They were both silent for a long time, watching the stars.  
  
::::  
  
"You were once a friend and father,  
  
Then my world was shattered."  
  
Remus sat in the pub, amidst a hoard of Muggles, wanting to escape the news that was rocking the Wizarding world. Lily and James Potter betrayed and murdered while in hiding. Sirius Black convicted of their assassination and packed off to Azkaban. //But Harry.// Remus grasped the last bit of hope in his world fervently. //Little Harry survived. He's alive.// The boy had been taken to live with his aunt and uncle. They were Muggles, these Dursleys, but no one had any cause to doubt they would love and take care of the boy.  
  
//Sirius…// He practically said the name out loud. Tears pricked his eyes and he quickly blinked to dispel them. Remus had had to leave London. Sirius had sent him to a place his sister owned in Ireland. //He said it was to protect me. He wanted me safe, he said. Alive.// And Remus had believed him. And why not? He had trusted Sirius exclusively since they were at Hogwarts together. He had never suspected that Sirius was a… was a…  
  
//Dammit, Black! You could have /told/ me!// The burst of anger had flared up several times in the past few weeks. Ever since he had heard…  
  
He had wanted to be in London for the trial, but he was under strict surveillance and wasn't allowed outside the village limits. Apparation hadn't been an option and the full moon was too far away, so Moony couldn't do anything either. //Why?// he asked weakly, knowing an answer wouldn't come. //Why, Sirius?//  
  
He gave into the tears then, burying his head in his arm on the table, grateful for the near-darkness of the pub.  
  
::::  
  
"Wishing you were somehow here again,  
  
Wishing you were somehow near.  
  
Sometimes it seems,  
  
If I just dream,  
  
Somehow you would be here."  
  
Remus boarded the Hogwart's Express. Surely with his new post at the school, he would be able to forget. Be able to finally move on, after all this time. He climbed onboard and settled in a compartment in the back—one he hoped would remain unoccupied—and promptly fell asleep.  
  
In his dreams, he was back in London with Sirius. They were lying on their bed, laughing and talking in low tones. He didn't remember what they were saying when he woke, just that it ended in a warning from Sirius. He urged Remus to wake up. Said that it was vital, that Harry was in danger.  
  
He kept the memory of his time in London firmly in his mind as he sent the Dementor on its way. He looked down at the semi-conscious Harry for the first time in twelve years. He was startled by how much he looked like his father. The same hair, the same glasses. And Lily's eyes. Lily's emerald eyes.  
  
He had to leave, feeling the too-fresh emotions welling up in him again. He left on the pretence of checking on the Dementors, but as soon as he reached the onboard toilet, he stumbled in and leaned heavily against the door, trying to steady himself.  
  
//Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.//  
  
::::  
  
The next few months passed in a flurry of emotion and action. In the end, he had encountered Sirius wandering around the grounds as Padfoot. At first, he had been sceptical of his tale, but then he had taken a closer look at Ron's rat, "Scabbers".  
  
He went to the shack that night, unaware of what was happening inside. When he had arrived and seen Sirius on his rump and Ron struggling with the rat, he had figured it out quickly enough. //So,// he thought with an internal smile, //it all ends here.//  
  
Everything had seemed so rushed to him, then it was over and he was waking up in the forest the next morning.  
  
He made his way back to the castle and straight to Dumbledore's office. When he heard about Sirius' escape, he sighed a heavy sigh of relief. //He is free.//  
  
Two hours later, he handed in his resignation.  
  
::::  
  
Remus sat in the parlour of the house he had grown up in. His parents had given it to him after moving into a smaller place in Diagon Alley. He held his cooling tea in his hands. It was long forgotten.  
  
His eyes were fixed on the dark shape moving swiftly through the morning mist. A black dog, roughly the size of a wolf.  
  
//Padfoot.// He jumped out of his seat and practically ran to the door, throwing it open before the beast had even scratched. The dog blinked up at him curiously before walking into the recently abandoned parlour and stopping beside the fireplace.  
  
Remus soon found himself looking into Sirius' face.  
  
"Sirius." He had been unable and unwilling to hide the smile that sprang to his face. But the taller man had merely nodded sharply, no hint of smile on his face. Remus let his smile slip. "What's happened?"  
  
An hour later, he knew the situation. He sat quietly beside the fireplace, going over the news.  
  
"So," he said finally, "What does Albus want me to do?"  
  
"Just be ready. For anything. For /everything/. Be ready." Remus nodded and they fell into silence again.  
  
"And where are you going now?" Remus hoped that his voice sounded more casual than he felt.  
  
"Actually," Sirius said, examining the mantle, "Dumbledore and I were thinking I could stay here. For a little while, anyhow." Remus smiled slightly.  
  
"Of course."  
  
::::  
  
"Sometimes it seems,  
  
If I just dream,  
  
Somehow you would be here…"  
  
He lay in bed that night, a faint smile on his face. Sirius was back. The dark haired man had settled easily into the small guest room down the hall.  
  
It wasn't a dream. Sirius was really back. He was safe, back where he belonged.  
  
"Goodnight, Paddy." Remus whispered as he slipped into sleep. "Welcome home."  
  
::::  
  
The End  
  
::::  
  
All chars belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't make money from this.  
  
Feedback appreciated: NamiDa@AnimeNut.com 


End file.
